Music will bring us toogether
by Magic Key
Summary: S&S like always. ~YingaFa is a famous sing, Who is really Sakura. She is to spend 1 week in hongkong. What happens when she meets up with Syaoran again after 5 years.??~ well read to find out!! *part 8up!*!R
1. YingFa

Hi To all my reader. Welcome to my new Fanfic Music Will bring up together again!  
Most ot thoese song will be from Britney Spears. Then again I will make up some of them.  
Thanks  
============================================================  
"talk"  
*thoughts*  
~setting~  
words to the song  
[an]  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Music will bring us together  
Part 1 Yingfa  
  
The lights were dim everywere. The poeple want crazy when the lights in the stage read YingFa and then out of the blue a girl with amber hair and sparkleing green eyes stepped in the stage. She was wearing a purple tank top and a chinese style dress on the bottom. The spot light went onto her and she looked up from the stage floor. her head set that had a microphone was also purple to match her outfit. Then she started to sing.  
  
I'm just a girl with a crush on you!  
Don't care about money.  
It doesn't give me have the thrill  
To the thought of you, honey  
So tell me that you want me still  
If only I could trade the fancy cars  
For a chance today, it's incomparable  
I might be sitting with a movie stars  
Everybody say I have it all.   
  
But I can't make you love me  
IS it my life or the thing I do?  
Can't make you love me.  
I'm just a girl with a crush on you.  
  
The crow want crazy. and was Sreaming. WE LOVE YOU YINGFA!  
Sakura smile and kept singing.  
  
I have been through changes, yeah  
But I'm still the girl you use to know  
It's made me no differnt   
So tell me why you had to go.  
Oh,baby I trade the fancey cars  
For a chance today, it's oncomparable.  
I might be siting with a movie star  
Everybody says that I have it all  
  
But I can't make you love me  
Is it my life or the things I do  
Can't make you love me   
I'm just a girl with a crush on you   
  
Just the thought of be close to you  
It's incomparable  
Should be happy with the life I live  
And the things I do Seem like I have it all  
  
Can't make you Love me.  
It's my life, what can I do?  
I'm just a girl with a crush on you   
  
But I can't make you love me  
Is it my life or the things I do?  
Can't make you love me.  
I'm just a girl with a crush on YOU!  
  
After the song end everyone what cray.Even the parents. The girl bowed and said "It's great to be here in Hong Kong. I have a feeling that this will be a great. But untill I leave I think you will have a great time. Now lets get this show STARTED" Then the girl turned around and the music started  
  
~2 hour later~  
  
Yingfa had just finished the concert and was heading to her dressingroom so she go to the hotel that she was staying at. The worker saw Yingfa walk by and they said that she did a great job. Just when she was about enter her dressingroom two of her fans ran up to her and said that they wanted her autograph. She nodded and signed their book.  
Once she entered her room, she was greeted by her bestfriend and manager. Who was helping her put some of the makeup away. Her friend and smiled "It was a great concert. The girls smiled and said "Yea it was great. I hope the rest of the week is great." The black hair girl turned to face her best friend. "Yea me. Come on Sakura, get change to we can to the hotel and get some rest. The greened eyed girl with amber hair smiled. "Sure Tomoyo."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
AN; I hope you like this one. Don't worry I'm still working on my other ones. But I wanted to try this one out. Well part 2 will not be up untill I get 10 review. Don't worry this is also an S&S. Ja for now. 


	2. Co-singer

Hi !!!!!! I'm sssso glad that you guys like my story Music will bring us together!  
So here is part 2!   
====================================================  
"talk"  
*thought*  
~setting~  
words to the song  
[an]  
====================================================  
Music will bring us Together  
Part 2 Co-singer  
~That night at the hotel~  
  
Sakura stood on prouch of her room at the MoonLight Hotel. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and blank pants. Her silky amber hair which reach the midpoint of her back was put up in a loose bun. She had in her hand a candle which smelled of strawberrys once lited, now filled up the area in which she was standing on.   
Tomoyo knocked on Sakura's door but noone answered. Tomoyo knocked again but this time the door opened up. Tomoyo who was wearing what Sakura was but her's was in purple noticed that Sakura was stand on the prouch and decided to talk to her. She stepped up next to Sakura and sighed. Sakura looked to her right and saw her best friend looking at her.  
"So... What's up?! That was some concert. Right?"asked Tomoyo staring at the stars.  
"Yea, It sure was. I don't think I would be standing at this very spot if it was not for you and your mother's dinner party. I mean, who would have guess that a recording guy would be at your mother's party. And he even asked if I would like to be a singer and all that stuff."said Sakura moving the candle around so more stawberrys could be smelled.  
" Yea, So what are you thinking about?? Li again."said Tomoy staring at her friend. Sakura nodded and looked up at the stars."You know... it's been 5 years since he left. And I still love him. He maybe have a girlfriend by now but it does not matter. As long as he happy with that person then so will I." Tomoyo didn't really know what to say to her friend* I hope so too, Sakura* Tomoyo turned to the srceen door and steped in. Come on Sakura, Let go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. That new person that is to sing with you tomorrow will be at the recording place. And we have to start on your new cd too."  
Saura turned to the candle and blow it out * May we meet again Syaoran. Untill then sweet dreams.* Sakura walked over to her night stand and put the candle down. Tomoyo had gotten the blaket out and walked over to the door that connected her room to Sakura's room.   
"Good night Sakura."said Tomoyo closed the door behide her.  
  
~Syaoran room~  
"Syaoran Wake up!"yelled a boy that had black hair and red eyes[ ok! looks like meiling but a boy.] Syaoran who was sleeping pacefully in his green pj woke up from his cousin's yelling.  
"What time is it?"asked Syaoran who turned over to his clock and said"Argggg. You....... Shi! It's 2: 34 in the freakin' morning. What do you want?"   
"Well you know the singer Yingafa," said Shui sitting on his cousins bed."No what?!" said Syaoran who took his Sakura bear off the nightstand and hugged it. "Any way guess what I'm her co-singer tomorrow. I can't wait. I'm sooo happy. "said Shui stand up and jumped around the room like a girl. Syaoran pulled the covers over himself and sighed."That is great now let be get so sleep. You crazy Yingfa fan." Just then Syaoran felt some magic and he looked up. Shui noticed and said.  
"What is wrong."  
"Oh nothing. Go to sleep."said Syaoron Shui left the room and Syaoran stared at the bear in his armed* Could it be you?*   
  
~Next morning!~  
  
"Sakura I would like you to meet Shui your co-singer for this CD."said Tomoyo. Sakura nodded and smiled. Her long amber hair was set up in a braid. Shui went over to Sakura and smiled. "Nice to meet you? Now about we start our first song?"said Shui "Sure. Let me put my head set on." Sakura place her head phone on and nooded to the guys outside the room.  
  
Girls line  
  
  
I can still recall our last summer.  
I can still see it  
Like it was yester-day.  
We were to meet at the park like we always did.  
And you would talk about the the weather   
Like there was never one like this.  
  
We spent our summer togerther.  
Even seen that day. I never tthought that it would end.  
Untill that day when you said  
You had to leave.  
  
  
But when you left   
I never for-got   
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand  
  
  
Guys line  
  
  
I can still recall our last summer.  
the time when you   
and I sent together.  
Walking along the beach.   
  
It was fun to go to the fair together   
and seeing all there was to see.  
But the best part was when we to meet at the clock tower.  
Why--y I  
  
Because that was when I first saw you face.  
And there was nothing as good as staring in-to your eye.  
  
Girls Line  
  
But when you said that summer that you had to leave.  
I did nothing but cry.  
But since you have to go  
I can't do anything.  
BBBBBBuut  
recall our last summer  
Walking hand in hand.  
  
Boy& girl  
  
I can still recall our last summer.  
Walking hand in hand.   
I can see it all  
Like to was just yesterday.  
walks along the sand   
laughing a long the way.  
  
  
  
"Ok you guys that is a wrap for today. Well will continue tomorrow. The new cd should come out this week on friday."said the guy. Sakura smiled and said."Ok but I want to get to out my this wesday so can we work untill tonight?"said Sakura.  
"I really don't mind. Plus if we get it done fast was can see now the people like it. It can also help with the concert on thursday."said Shui running his hand through his hair. Tomoyo stepped in and sat next to Sakura"We can sure do that Plus it would leave us sometime on Wesday to hold the autograph section. But lets see. Um today is monday. We can wrap up the last somg tomorrow morning nd have them copyed for wesday and plus we can meet the person us is also giving you the tour on hong kongand all the other stuff that day."said Tomoyo. Shui was not really listening to Tomoyo because he was to busy staring at Sakura* God she is hot. But she kind of looks like the girl in Syaoran's fourth grade picture. No. thant can't be.*  
  
~That night during dinner at the Li manor~  
  
"Shui how did the recording thing go with the singer Yingfa?"asked Syaoran dipping his soup into his soup. All his sister head shoot up when they heard the name Yingfa. They were also Yingfa fans but not as big as Shui.  
"Well It went great. We are to finsh up the cd tomorrow. And I really want you to meet her. She is really hot."said Shui starting to star into space. "I don't think so."said Syaoran looking down at his soup. His sister nugged him and started to giggle."Please go.. We want to know how she looks like. besides you never go out with any girls. Because all you think about is Sakura. I mean for a you know she could have a boy friend."said the oldest one. His mother looked at him and gave him this go with your cousin glar. Then she said "You might want to go because the manager for this Yingfa called and said she needed a person to sponsor this singer and I toold her yes. So you have to go."  
"Ok" said Syaoran and contined with his soup.  
  
~Next day at the recording section~  
Sakura get out the lyric to the people and headed one to shui. "This is the last song for the new cd "Now and Forever."said since it's the last one I picked this because it fit the title of the cd said Sakura.  
After that Sakura and Shui put there head phines on and gave the Tomoyo the thumbs up sign.  
  
  
Boys line   
  
  
When the visions around you   
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all the surrunds you   
Are secrets and lies  
  
  
Girls lines  
  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when its gone  
the one you shoud call  
Was standing all along  
  
Boys line  
  
And I'll will take you in my arms  
and I hold you right where you belong  
'till the day my life is through   
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
I've love you forever   
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will I hurt you anymore  
  
I give you my word   
I give you my heart   
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow   
Forever has begun  
  
G/L  
  
Just close your eyes   
Each lovein' day  
And know thid feeling will never go away  
'till the day my life is through   
This I promise you   
This I promise you   
  
Over and Over I fall   
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
B&G line  
  
And I will take you in my arms   
And hold you right where you belong   
'till the day my life is through   
this I promise you   
Just close your eyes   
Each lovein' day   
And I know this feeling willl not go away  
each word I say is true   
This I promise you  
  
Girl Line   
I promise you   
  
  
~Next day at the autograph center at the music store~  
  
The whole store was pack. Girls and guy filled the store, each holding the new CD "Now and Forever" and screaming. Sakura sat at a table with pictures of her and and lots of markers. She was wearing a white tank top with a green button down shirt to match and green dress. Her hair was braided in the front and pulled back into a ponytail. Which was tied with a green ribbin.   
  
~At the front store~  
Syaoran and Shui in the car. Syaoran was about to step out of the car when Shui stop him. "What is it now??First it was the clothes I picked out this morning and then my hair. By the way you know my hair is always like that." said Syaoran  
"Oh you forgot to take these."said Shui handing Syaoran a cd case that had a picture of Sakura face wearing a hat and her hair blowing in the wind holding a rose. Syaoran felt some thing from the cd but was not sure what it was. He looked at his cousin and was "What is this for?" Shui smiled and said "For her autograph. silly" and he stepped out of the car. Syaoran followed him. Just before entering the store he turned the cd case around and read  
To: Everyone in Japan. And to all my fans!!!Thank you I would have done it with out you. Thanks Daddy and Touya for the support and to mom even if you are not here. This is also to my best friend and manager. But most of all all these singson this Cd is for my special someone. May we meet again someday. But untill then I hope you enjoy this CD!   
~Yingfa!   
  
Shui and Syaoran was able to go to the front of the line because Shui helped Sakura with the CD. Shui handed his sc to her and said "Hi Yingfa! make this to your co-singer, Shui. Sakura smile and grabed her purple marker and said "Sure. Here." Then it was Syaoran's turn. Sakura did look up but did not notices him yet.   
"So what would you like your to say."asked Sakura looking for her Green marker.* oh my god it her. Sakura!*  
"Umm. To Li Syaoran. We finially meet again . Please "said Syaoran. Sakura then started to write. "To Li Sya.....""*It can't be but can it be..* Sakura shoot her head up and saw him. Her green eyes met his amber one. He smiled one of his smile and she dropped her marker and said. "Syaoran.!' Syaoran smile and "Yingfa!'   
Shui stoped looking at his cd and said "What? What's going on!"  
  
  
==============================================  
AN~ hope you like this chapter. Part 3 will be up sometime this week. But not utill I get 10 reviews again. The first song i made up but the second one is from Nsync's No strings Attached. Please review!  



	3. We meet again After so many years

Thanks to all my reviewer! I so happy! Thanks for all the review.  
And since I have more then 10 reviews. Then like I promised here is part 3 of Music will bring us together!  
=====================================  
"talk"  
* thoughts*  
~setting~  
[an]  
===============  
Music will bring us together!  
part 3 We meet again after so many years  
  
Shui sat there in shock. *What.....I don't understand this.* The autograph section at the mall had end an hour ago. Then Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Shui were sitting at a coffee shop down town. Sakura and Syaoran sat on side and Tomoyo and Shui sat on the other side. Sakura and Syaoran were so into each other they did not even know when Shui was talking to them.   
"SO Sakura how did you and Syaoran meet?"said Shui. Tomoyo just sat there and stair at her coffee. It took a while before Sakura noticed Shui talking to her.  
"Oh..Well you see Syaoran was a transfer student at my school in 4th grade......"but Syaoran butted[is that how you spell that word]  
"Anyway at first we did not get along.." Sakura pouted. "What do you mean AT FIRST. You were the one who was mean." Syaoran smiled and said"OK. sorry. I was the one who did not like you but later on we became good friends." Tomoyo giggle and Sakura turned to her."IS that all you guys became. I don't think so." Sakura and Syaoran started to blush. Syaoran turned away and Sakura gigled. Just then Syaoran pulled Sakura up from the table and said "Why don't we go catch up after so many years and....." *oh no I forgot I have to meet that singer.* Shui noticed hs cousin stoping at midpoint and said "Whats wrong??" Syaoran turned to Sakura and said. "I'm sorry we can't go to the park together,"Sakura's face fall. "I have to meet a singer and show her around HongKong while she is here. Tomoyo started to laugh uncontrolablly. Everyone at the resturant started to star at her. Sakura fall back into her seat and glared at Tomoyo who was still laughing.  
"Tomoyo do you know something. That you are not tell me." Tomoyo took a few deep breaths and said still laughing "The..hehe....guy that is to show you around hongkong this week is....hehe..Syaoran." Tomoyo really cracked up this time and was now on the floor. Sakura and Syaoran just stared at her and then they left the coffe shop. They were headed for the park. Shui just sad there, not know what to say.   
"Tomoyo....Are you joking. Syaoran is to show YingFa around HongKong for the rest of the week."said Shui a little mad. Tomoyo noticed his getting mad.  
"Yea.. Why is that.. You mad. To tell you the truth Sakura and Syaoran like each other every since 5th grade and when he went back to Hong Kong Sakura was really sad. But now they seem to very happy to see each other."said Tomoyo finishing off her coffee.  
"Oh....Well I don't like Sakura...She just looks nice and is sweet."said Shui runing his hand through his hair and leaning back in his chair.  
"Well if you really like her. I say tell her, I mean there is not harm. Just tell her so you would get this over with. Got to go pick up my laptop from the airport..Bye said Tomoyo picking up the cheek the waitress left on the table.   
Shui sat there thinking * Maybe I should tell her..*  
  
~Park w/ our S&S couple.~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat on the grass under the tree. Sakura had her head against Syaoran's chest. Sakura sighed and said "Can you believe we finally meet after do may years." Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura and smiled down at her. "Yea I can't too." he pulled her head up so she would be looking at his eyes. Their lips meet and this one was soft. So soft that it felt like wind brushing against there lips. Sakura pulled away and said "Aren't you scared that there at reporters taking pictures at this very minute." Syaoran smile and said "No besides all that matters is being with you." Sakura relax some more and there lips meet again but this time it was deeped and Sakura can feel her heart pounding.  
  
~MeanWhile behide a tree~  
  
A reporter from Stars Now magaizes was standing behide a tree. She was taking pictures Sakura and Syaoran kissing. She stoped to reload the camera with film *Oh my god... This is soo great. It bond to make the front cover for tomorrow. All I have to do is follow Yingfa untill tonight and some is bound to happen.* Then She started to click away.  
  
Internet chat. S/Ns  
=====  
  
Sakura--KawaiiCherry  
Syaoran--LuvCherry  
Tomoyo--Cameracrazygurl  
Shui--Japanfan  
  
==========  
~Sakura room at the hotel~  
  
Sakura noticed that Tomoyo had gotten her laptop from the airport and hooked it up to the net. While that was going on Sakura changed into her pink night gown. After the compter was hooked up she went into the MagicChat, Chat room.  
  
  
KawaiiCherry: Hi Tomoyo  
  
  
Cameracrazygurl: HI, Sakura how did the date go with Syaoran??@@  
  
  
LuvCherry: We are not tell Tomoyo.. So to bad. {Hi SAkura}  
  
  
KawaiiCherry: Hi Syaoran miss you.  
  
  
Cameracrazygurl:? arrrg. please tell me I have to no.  
  
  
KawaiiCherry: .........................  
  
  
LuvCherry: ................  
  
Cemeracrazygurl: Fine I'm going...   
[Tomoyo sign off]  
  
KawaiiCherry: So syaoran did you miss me?  
  
  
LuvCherry: Yea so i want to know if you want to get to dinner with me..  
  
  
KawaiiCherry: let me think............^^ Ummm Ok. Pick me up at 6. because we have that mall tour to go to in morning.  
  
  
Luvcherry: OK. Well gtg help mother with something. bye luv yet.  
  
  
  
KawaiiCherry: Same here.  
  
Sakura was about to sign off when JapanFan came in.  
  
KawaiiCherry: Hi having troube are something.  
  
JapanFan: yea i like this girl but she has a boyfriend and he is my cousin and i want to tell her how i feel about her..but i'm to scarded  
  
KawaiiCherry: I think you should tell her. what do you have to loose. well gtg.  
  
  
JapanFan: Thanks   
  
Sakura and Shui sign off  
  
  
  
Just then the phone rang in Sakura's room. "Hello.. Oh Shui...you want to meet me by the river..Ok I'll be at river in 5 minutes." Sakura ran into Tomoyo's and said "I'm metting Shui by the river. Be back in 10 mintues." She took her coat in ran out the door.  
Shui had been standing there by the river for a while*Maybe she will not come.* Then he turned and saw Sakura running up to him in he nightgown and black coat. Sakura stoped right infront of Shui and said "Sorry so what do you want to say."said Sakura turning towards the river. Shui took a deep breath *It's now or never.*and said I love you.. Sakura." Sakura turned towards him in shock.  
  
  
================================  
AN:Well that is all for part 3. Please review. I need 10 reviews to continue.S&S forever!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. DID you read Stars Now

Hi you guy. I just can't stop writing this story soo....I'm going on.  
Thankss for the reviews for Music will bring us together!  
=================  
"Talk"  
*Thoughts*  
~setting~  
[an]  
==========  
Music will bring us together.  
Part 4 Did you see the cover of Stars Now!!!!  
  
  
Sakura blinked.*Did I just hear what I thought I heard..* Sakura turned to face him and stair him in the eye." I'm sorry.... what did you just say?" asked Sakura pulling her jacket over herself some more. Shui blush but he knew that he had to say this to Sakura.  
"I said.... Iloveyou!" Sakura did really hear what he said to while the second time and she said "Oh I though you said that you loved me." Shui nodded and Sakura stood there shocked. Shui took Sakura's hand into his and he leaned over to her face and kissed her. Sakura pulled away. Sakura turned her back to his and said "What the heck was that for? And how do you know how I feel about you. How dare you kiss me." Sakua said angrly.  
"I have to go sorry about my outburst."said Sakura running back to her hotel. Shui stood there thing* I guess I blow it!*  
  
~That night back at stars Now Magaize office.~  
  
The reporter back at StarNow showed the copy of her front cover story. The bold headed boss luagh at what he was reading and said "This will may a great cover. I love you work Jess. What untill Yingfa fans find out about her secert." The boss handed the artcle back to the red hair girl and called the printing warehouse to hold everything beause they had a better story for tomorrows front page.  
  
  
~Nextmorning at the mall~  
  
"So that all. Your next concert will be at the Golden hall...Yingfa are you ok." asked Syaoran while they walking through the mall of the second floor of the mall. Sakura hadn't really been paying attench to what Syaoran had said that morning. Tomoyo herself also noticed it. Sakura smiled and said "I'm ok. Just thinking thats all. can we go back to the hotel and rested?" asked Sakura. Syaoran smile and wanted to wrap his armed around her but did not because of all the fan that were crowed around the mall. Syaoran leaded over to Sakura's eye and said "Ok. I'll come pick you put later tonight and go for a walk by the beach." Sakura nodded and they headed for the packing lot.  
  
~parking lot~  
  
Once the gang had exit the mall they were surrounded by reported. Sakura was shield by Syaoran and Tomoyo. But they had trouble getting to the car. One reporter asked.   
"Ms.YingFa do you and the leader of the Li clan have something going on?" Another one asked "What with the guy and you at the river?"   
Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo finally made it to the car and Sakura sighed. She leaneded against Tomoyo and said to Syaoran I want to go back." Syaoran nodded to the driver and they were headed to the MoonLight hotel.  
  
  
~MeanWhile back at the Manor~  
Syaoran four sisters had now be gathering around their mother. They all had read the magaize artcle about 6 thounsand time but they could not belieave what it said. The oldest one noticed that one of the picture had a close but of Shui kissing Sakura and she let out a lttle scream.  
"I don't think we should let Syaoran read this magaiaze." said the yougest. All three other sisters nodded.  
"Yea.. If Syaoran saw what the magiage said hi might kill Shui are some thing. Just then Syaoran entered the room. He had heard everything.  
"What is it that you don't want me to see?"askedSyaoran keeping his cool. His sisters shoved the magaize under the chair and started to laugh. He got closer and grabed the magaize from under the chair while they were busy laughing. *OH no! Poor Shui* Syaoran saw the front cover and flipped over to the artcle. He got so mad that he through down the magiaze. He looked up at his mother and sister and yelled "WHERE IS THAT BRAT...I'M GOING TO GET HIM FOR THIS........" His mother smile a small smile and said "Now Syaoran listen to me.."but before she could finish Syaoran had already left the room and was headed for MeiLing's side of the house. All the sister ran after him and so did his mother.  
  
~Other side of the house~  
Syaoran reach the otherside of the manor and knocked and the brass door that connected the two family. A maid and a red uniforn answered the door. She smiled at Syaoran and said "master Li Syaoran how can I help you." Syaoran glared at the girl and said"Where is your master, Shui?? I want to know where he is." Syaoran then pished the maid out of the way and started to yell.  
"SHUI YOU LITTLE BRAT GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND FACE ME!" Syaoran's sisters and arrived was how peeking through the door. "I guess we have to find a way to stop this before it is to later.  
Just then Shui poped his head out from the top of the stars and said"Yeea Syaoran what do you want.?" Syaoran was headed towards Shui with his sword.  
  
===========================================  
  
An: how do you like part 4. So about how short it was. But part 5 will out soon. please reviews so i no have you like it!   
  
  
  
  



	5. Trouble breaks out in the Li household

Hi hereis part 5 of Music will bring us together. I hope you all enjoy it!   
Now on with the story!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=  
"Talk"  
*thoughs*  
~setting change~  
[an]  
+++++++++++++++  
Music will bring us together  
Part 5 Trouble breaks out in the Li household!  
  
Syaoran was headed toward Shui at a very fast pace. His eyes glared at Shui all the way up to top of the second floor. Shui started to run. He jump over railing of the second floor and was head toward the garden. While running Shui shouted over all the noise and shouted   
"WHY ARE YOU AFTER ME? WHAT DID I DO?? COME ON COUZ TELL ME!" said shui stoping at a tree in th garden to chatch his breath. Syaoran stoped infront of him and but his sword down on the ground. Even when Syaoran was mad he knew he could not hurt his own blood. He took a deep breath and started to walk infront of him. Syaoran pull Shui up by the shirt and said in a low wisper did you go anything to Sakura? You can tell me." *I must punch him so hard that he would have to stay in bed for a few days but I will not hurt him.*  
"Um..........I..."said Shui sweating * just what am I going to tell him.I know he will not kill me but he might put me in bed for a few days. But I have to recond a single with tomorrow! ahh help*  
  
~Mean while at the door way of the garden!~   
  
  
"Mother what can we do? asked the yougest sister hiding behided her mother. Their mother took out her seel phone from her pocket and dail Sakura's number.(got her number becuase Syaoran was staring at it all night and she added in to her cell.)  
  
"Mush.. Wai... Sakura here?"said Sakura looking at the silk yellow dress in her hand that Syaoran and had gotten for her after the little make out session they had at the park the night before.   
"Wai... Sakura, This is Syaoran's mama. We have a litlle problem here and I'm afraid that Syaoran might get out of hand do you mind coming over?"asked syaornan sister oh had took the phone away from her mother after the second setence. Sakura throw down her dress and grabed her blue skirt and black boots and started to put them one. I'll be over there in a few minutes."  
"Well thank you soory much don't forget to bring your cards and Wei will be there to pick you up."said Syaoran mother again.  
Sakura hung up the phone and headed out the door of her room with her key flying as she ran out the front door of the grand hotel. Just as Syaoran's mom had said Wei was already there and the door was opened waiting for her. Wei bowed and closed the door. Sakura took out her create card and a shield to protect the car because now the reporters were runing after her and dhe did not really have time totalk to them. * I hope I make it there in time as Wei tried to drive as fast as he could.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
AN! SHAME ON YOU GUYS FOR NOT REVIEWING AND SINCE I GOT SSSSSO LITTLE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY ON THE 4 CHAPTER I AM CUTUNG IT SHORT. I NEED 10 REVIEW TO CONTINE SSO PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	6. Can't we have some time alone!

Hi Mk is here again! With part 5 of Music will bring us together!  
I hope you like it! This Story is is also for Mary(madison)! Thanks you for all your help and for the ccs movies!  
===========================================  
"Talk"  
*thoughts*  
~setting~  
[an]  
============================================  
Music will bring us together   
Part 6 Can't we have some time alone!  
  
  
  
  
Sakura ran throught the Li maror as fast as to could. * Man why didn't I use the cards it would have save me lots of time.* Sakura took out her key and said "Release StarKey." with in minutes the wand apppeared in her hand. She took out her sheild and fly card and hit it with her staff. "Card that hold my power. Come out. Sheild..... and protect Syaoran." The sheild card was now flying toward the garden. Sakura hoped onto her staff and went after the sheild card. *OMG! I hope he is alright.*  
  
~meanwhile back at the garden.~  
  
"For the last time please tell me what happen."said Syaoran with his hand aganist the tree that Shui was leaning against.  
"I told you I did not do anything, I did not know that the reporter would be takeing picture." Shui said still scaried. Syaoran was about to punch him when something was blocking him. *Could it be. It has to be..SHE IS THE ONLY ONE THAT COULD BLOCK ME FROM USING MY POWERS! * Once he turned around he saw Sakura standing there out of breath. He ran over to her and sighed.  
"Why did you stop me from hitting him?"asked Syaoran whos pandent was around his neck again.  
"Because you could have hurt him. I don't want anything to happen to any of you." said Sakura. Syaoran hugged her and said"How about we go some were to talk."  
Sakura nodded and they headed out the door. But once they stepp out mobbs of people and reports were already there.. Wei came up and took the couple to the back of the house. Sakura and Syaoran stepped in to a black car. Wei ran up to the front and told the driver to drive them to the river were there would be a hotel.   
  
  
~In the car~  
  
  
Sakura sighed"Thank god we got out of there. Syaoran what is it with you and Shui?"said Sakura turning her head over to side right side so she could lean against the window. Syaoran pulled her in to a hug.  
"Nothing. I just saw something in the maggize that should not have been there. It's really no big deal." said Syaoran. Sakura looked at him.  
"Really...Can I see the maggize?" said Sakura pointing to the same issue that was just in the house. Now lying on the ground next to Syaoran's feet. Syaoran noticed what Sakura was pointing to and and tried to hide it. But it was to late. Sakura had seen it and was now saring at the cover. Syaoran who thought Sakura who make a big fuss, was now giggling. Syaoran stared it her weirdly.   
"What is ssso funny?" asked Syaoran  
"Nothing..Hehehe....Really its nothing..." said Sakura who dropped the maggize and started to luagh harder. Syaoran pickeded up and noticed that there was a picture of him as the Princess for the Sleeping Bueaty play they did in 4th grade.  
"Is that what you were luahing at?" Syaoran asked dropping the book. Sakura nodded trying hard to stop luaghing.  
Before Syaoran could say other word. The black car stoped infront of a hotel. But this was a pretty nice one because it was clean and was about five stories high. Around the buildings there were a few pine trees and flowers.  
Sakura stopped luaghing and grabed her sunglass from her pocket and smiled.  
"Let's go... before anything happens."said Sakura and she stepped out of the car with Syaoran next to her.   
They entered the five story hotel and was greeted by one of the bell boys. The bell boy bowed and Sakura smiled at him. Syaoran took her and and they headed to the main desk. The girl at the desk smiled and stood up from her computer. She brushed her hair down and walked up to the couple. Syaoran took off his sunglass and said " We would like a room [don't worry they are not going to do any thing bad. Eww! sick minds!] and make sure it has twin beds." The girl giggled because Syaoran was so cute. Sakura wisper in Syaoran's ear "You know maybe we should not do this. We can just go to the park. It's not such a big deal." Syaoran smiled and wispered back "It's going to be alright. Nothing is going to happen. Just stay with me and nothing can get near you." Syaoran took the keycards from the girl and headed up to there room.  
  
~Their room!~  
  
Sakura placed her sunglasses on the table in the hallway. The room was pretty big. It has a srceendoor that lead out to a landing. Blue curtains lined the screendoor. The two seperate bed were pushed to the left side of the room, each cover with light blue blankets. The bathroom was on the right and there was a tv chest contain a 17" color tv and vcr.  
  
"So what you think?" asked Syaoran sitting on one of the beds. Sakura picked up her cell phone and dailed the li monor and said. "Hello may I speck to Yelen please thanks." after a few minutes a young girl picked up the phone. "Hello Fuutie here. My mother is busy.How may I help you.... Sakura is that you?!"  
Yea. I just wanted to tell you that Syaoran and I are at Ohiyo motel can you send some clothes over here?' said Sakura sitting next to Syaoran who wrapped his arms arounf her.   
"Sure. I'll have Wei send them over with one of Syaoran sport cars so you guys can drive back. Oh yea Tomoyo called and told me tell you that your recording will be in the afternoon and that she as this new song for you and to come on time."   
"Ok. Bye. Wait We are in room 415. Make sure on one no were we are. Thanks and goodnight." said Sakura who placed the phone on the night stand. Syaoran was busy kissing the nape of her neck that when Sakura wanted to get a glass of water Syaoran wouldn't let go of her.   
"Syaoran can you please let go....I just want to get a glass of water." said Sakura who was goig to just let him kiss her neck if he don't let go because it felt wonderful. Syaoran stopped and looked up at her and freeed her from his grip. Sakura was about to stand up When Syaoran pulled her down again.   
Syaoran got off the bed and went over to the tabe by the window and took the oitch of water and poured the water into the cup. He undid his tie and placed it on the table with the suit coat.   
"Syaoran..... Were is my water... my mouths getting dry." said Sakura moving herself to the head of the bed and lend against the pillows. Syaoran smiled and was about to walk to the bed in which Sakura was sitting on but was interupted by a knock on the door. Syaoran sighed.* Not now.....* and went to answer the door. There stood wei was two duffle baged one green and the other pink. Wei greeted his master and handed over the bag. Syaoran thanked him.. Then closed the door. Sakura went up to Syaoran ans grabed the bags from him and then drobed them on the bed.  
"So why did you need to bring my bag for; I mean there is really nothing that i need. Because the only thing i need is you."  
"That is so sweet." said Sakura walking up to Syaoran and giving him a kiss on the lips. It was soft at first and then it got deepper. Sakura pulled away and said. "But we think we need to change. I son't want to be wearing this oufit to bed."Sakura pulled away and ended to the bathroom but she did not get far when there was a knock on the door. Syaoran shook his head tellinh her not to go change yet incase anything was to happen and they had to leave to hotel. Sakura noodded and hide in the colset in the hall way.  
Syapran open the door and noticed a group of girl screaming for Yingfa. When they saw Syapran they tried to run into the room. Syaoran slam the door just in time and then grabbed Sakura out of the closet and the two bags that Wei gave them. Syaoran took out his cell phone and dailed home, while Sakura was releasing her key. Just then the door open and in rush Sakura's fan.  
"Just now what?!" asked Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________  
An! Well that is all for now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pleaaaaaase review. I spent time on this and i hope you all enjoyed it. Part 12 of dragon girl should be up soon@@@@@ ssso PLEASE WAIT!!!!   
PLEASE R&R pppplllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaSe!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	7. TV Interview

Hey you guys I'm back!! Well school been a pain but now I finially have a chance to update so Enjoy!  
Arigatou Cindy for your help! Oh yea there will be a new song. I think its going to be great!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"talk"  
*Thought*  
~Setting~  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Music will bring us together!!  
By Magic Key  
Part 7 Tv Interview  
  
  
Sakura sighed as the car finally came to a stop in front of the Li house hold.  
It was two in the morning and Syaoran and Sakura have been chased all the way from the hotel  
to the the car. "Thank god you used the magic just in time for the girls to fall a sleep before   
they were gong to get hit." Sakura smiled and leaned her head against the back so the seat and   
sighed."Come on lets go in and get some sleep. You have this tv interview at 12 tomrrow." Syaoran   
said unbucking his seat belt and and then helping Sakura do her.   
"How are we going in? Everyone is a sleep?" said Sakura stepping out of the car and noticing that   
all the lights have been turned off. Syaoran smiled *Now it's time to show Sakura the maigc trick that   
I learn last week.* Syaoran reached in to his pocket and pulled out a goldern color card. Sakura stared   
at him and stared at him and said walking over to his side after taking the to bags with her.  
"What are you doing? Trying to get it to rain?"   
"Shut up....Ok. Take my hand." said Syaoran with the goldern card hovering before him. Sakura who was too   
tried to protest took his hand and said. "Ok, Now what?"  
"I call on the power with in. Release the energy with in me and send me to  
the that I want." A dim light necircled the couple and they floated up the double glass dorr that enters Syaoran's   
room. The light faded and Sakura gigled. "Hey were did you learn that?" Syaoran smiled and said. "That is for you   
to find later. But for now here." Syaoran opened the door and Sakura stepped in while dropping the bags at the door.  
"Ok.. But you have to tell me tomorrow morning at practice. Oh no..." said Sakura plopping on to the king size bed.  
"What is it?" asked Syaoran siting down next to her whiling pulling out the puffy blanket.   
" I was to have this new song ready for tomorrow's tv interview. Sakura tucked herself in and sighed. "Well it's late  
you can think of tomorrow. Just get some sleep." Sakura nodded and rested her head against the soft pillow.  
  
~Morning at the garden~  
  
"Ha there is no way are you going to get a way with that move." said Sakura sweating and her pink sword   
in her right hand. Syaoran landed on the the other side of the japanese gardan. "Well we will see about that." Sakura   
leaped in to the air and with her sword infront of her. Syaoran moved his in front of him ready to block her move.   
However he was not fast enought and was knocked down. Sakura luaghed and stood up.   
"ok you win." Said Syaoran who need to be pulled up.  
" He He, Poor little brother loseing to a girl. Well Sakura that was some pratice." said Syaoran's older sister.  
She handed Sakura a towal and stood back. "Thanks it was really nothing....Syaoran's gotten good." Syaoran sister luaghed.   
"You've got that right...But he can't bet me..Becided you are not not just and adverage girl. And Syaoran tells me that you   
wouldn't stop until you got those Clow cards."   
Syaoran glared at his sister." Ok I get th point." Just then Sakura dropped her towal and ran up to manar door saying.  
"I got it.....I got it." "What is wrong with her?" asked Syaoran's sister Syaoran just smiled.  
  
~Tv station.~  
  
"So Yingfa, How has your stay in Hong Kong been?" asked the lady. Mean while all the fans were scaring Sakura's name.   
Sakura smiled and said. "Been great. I can't wait fot the final show which is coming up in two days. But to tell you the truth I   
can't wait to go back home and see my family." The lady smile "Thats great I heard that you have this new song. Would you like   
to sing it for us?" Sakura smiled and said "Sure"  
  
"This song is called Watch Me Shine. I hope you all like it." Sakura headed towards Tomoyo so she could start the music.  
  
oooohhh Yea yea!!  
I'm not just your adverage girl.  
I'm going show the world....  
And prove that I can conqear anything..  
  
  
So from my head to toe.   
I'm taking full control!!  
  
  
The crowed went wilded as Sakura continued to sing!  
  
I'll make it on my own   
this time.   
So you geter watch me shine  
Better watch goin' for the knock out!  
And I willn't stop until I'm on top now!  
  
"Yingfaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Will you marry me??"shout on of the boys.  
  
Not going to stop until I get what's mine!  
Better check that.. I'm going to upset  
And I'm glad!  
So you better step back.  
I'm taking over so watch me shine  
OHH oh yea oh yea yea!  
  
Oh yea   
Bet you don't think I can make it.  
For my mind body and soul.  
Bet you Bet you don't think I can make it!!  
It willn't not seem long.  
Bet you don't think I can make it....  
For my mind, body is strong!  
Bet you don't think I can make it!  
Bet it willn't seem long!!  
  
  
  
"YEA!!You rule girl!!!" yelled the same boy.  
  
NOW WATCH ME SHINE!!!!!!!!!  
Better watch out goin' be a knock out!  
I'm not goin' to stop until I'm on top   
NOW!  
Not going to give up until I get what's mine!  
Better check that I'm glad so you better step back!  
I'm taking over.....  
So watch me SHINE!!  
WATCH ME SHINE!!  
WATCH ME SHINE YEA!!  
  
"Thank you every one!!!!" said Sakura and then she bowed.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN" Hey there you have it. The song is from disney's movie CADET KELLY!!  
I hope you guys like this chapter! and the song. Well untill next time!! 


	8. THe guy

Hey everyone! Magic Key back with another Chapter of Music will bring us together!!  
I hope you guys will enjoy it!!  
So on with the fanfic!!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"Talk  
*Thoughts  
~setting change  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Music will bring us together  
Part 8 The guy  
  
It's seen 4 hours since that TV interview. Sakura and Syaoran were back from the studio and were just sitting in the den the of the Li mansion watching tv. However Sakura was not really paying any attention to the tv. She was just watching the pictures go by.   
"Sakura.. Honey you there." Asked Syaoran is a worried tone. Sakura picked her head up from pillow and smiled.  
"Yea sorry I was just thinking about how time went by so fast. And that I only have two more days here." Said Sakura in a small voice and she leaned against Syaoran's chest. Syaoran smiled and ran his hand through her honey amber hair   
"Well I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore because Tomoyo has arrange for you to stay here for 1 more week." Right at the words one more week Sakura face brighten up and she smiled.   
"Do you really mean that?" asked Sakura playing with the rim of her dress. Syaoran chuckled and pulled out the form so show her. She took and and scan for the words 'one week' and the throw the paper in to the air and kissed Syaoran on the lips and then pulled a way. "Thanks' and then she got up. From her seat.   
" I better be going Tomoyo is waiting for me at the recording studio. Syaoran help Sakura up and wrapped his arms around her and smiled "Then I'll pick you up later."   
  
~Recording room~  
  
"Sakura how do you like living with Syaoran san?" Sakura looked up from her folder and smiled. "What are you talking about? I have not been living at Syaoran's." Tomoyo stopped arranging the microphone." I'm joking about what I had said. But you have not been to the hotel room for so long. And if people didn't know better then; they would have though that you were living there." Tomoyo checked to make sure the mic was at the right height and then nodded at Sakura who was now putting the head ser on. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
~Outside the recording building.~  
  
Sakura had just finish recording the singled cd and how was waiting for Syaoran to come pick her up. Sakura had change in to a a blue mini skirt and a yellow ranktop and blue boots that went up to her knees because she has a date with Syaoran that night. Meanwhile the owner of the recording studio stopped came back to the office to do some work notice. He was about 26 years and was wearing a shirt and green semi baggy pants. He smiled at himself and checked his reflection in the mirror. Then walked over to Sakura who had noticed him but practiced not to see him.  
  
"What is a pretty girl like you doing her." Sakura just continued to look out in to the street. He smiled and place his hand on to her arm. Right at the moment she fling his hand off and glared at him.  
"I'm sorry but what do you think you think you're doing?" The guy smiled and moved closer to her and placed his hands against the building and smirked. "Well I thought we can get to knew each other better and we can start by have a kiss. " Sakura eyes widen as his face drew near.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
mk= there you have it part 8 of this fanfic. I'm running out ideas. So if you have any please give them to me. Please review!! Thanks!! 


End file.
